


A Reward for Success

by paynesgrey



Series: Scarlet Witch Stories [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They deserve some reward for their successful enhancement. Age of Ultron Spoilers! Wanda x Pietro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reward for Success

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "tiger" prompt at comicdrabbles at Livejournal.

When the experiments were over, when they’d been proclaimed a resounding success, Wanda complained. _Loudly_.

For too long she’d been separated from him. Too long in different rooms, in different beds, and without the ability to see each other, _touch_ each other - all the things that had made her feel _safe_.

“Let me see him,” she said, her words growling. The ones who’d enhanced them, the ones that made them promises of revenge and sanctuary only smiled those empty smiles with their chaotic eyes - deep and unyielding, only fueled by a darkness that she and Pietro had known well. The war had brought them into that deep, wounded and gasping on war-torn air.

She’d never get the taste of ash and death out of her mouth. She’d never feel anything else but the edge of fear prickling against her bones.

At least they had this chance from Strucker. At least they would have their revenge, and Strucker would give them the best weapon: themselves as something more.

They had been an success - _the Twins_. Surely, they deserved some reward.

“Of course,” Strucker said. The response was almost too long. Wanda debated using her powers on him - the powers they’d awakened inside her. If they separated her from her brother any longer she was sure she’d let them see terrible visions - mauled by tigers, electrocuted by lightning, or buried alive. She could see into these fears with her new, wild powers bubbling at the surface.

He held out his hand to lead her, and she followed him to her brother. Pietro stood up in the experimentation room, and when their gazes met, the edge she’d felt had dissipated. He came to her, and she felt his comfortable arms encase her. Strong, warm and smelling familiar. Feeling complete again. 

They’d shared a womb. They’d shared _everything_ , and to keep them apart for these experiments had almost been torture, worse than the experiments, and almost worse the destruction they’d witnessed of their home.

She heard the men leave reluctantly. Strucker said, “Let’s give them some space.” The words were not kind, but rather he was still feeling the victory of their enhanced powers. He knew the twins would be useful soon, and he had patience - a kind of patience that neither she nor Pietro shared.

Pulling away from her slowly, Pietro grasped her shoulders and looked into her eyes. They seemed to share the same thought. 

“After all of this, after what we must do…after Stark pays,” he started with a rising, razor sharpness to his voice. 

“I know, my brother,” Wanda whispered, using her voice to soothe his burgeoning anger as she had always done as a child. Yet, it was hard to calm him when she felt just as scorned.

“I will run us far away from here. I will keep us safe,” he said. She leaned back into his chest. 

His heart beat - syncing, thumping with hers - was singing like a promise.


End file.
